Treble Cleft
by SketchGal2
Summary: Jessica Angell has never been so much in love in her entire life. Can you guess who it is? This is based off of my other story "On Notice".Updated 3-30-09. Jess/Don Friendship.


Can you guess who Angell is so in love with? Or what she is trying to do? Someone might know though if you read my other story called "**On** **Notice**". That story is a spoiler for this story somewhat. So I recommend reading this first, then that one since I'm making the person she loves a surprise here. The bolds are necessary to the story, and if they bother you I apologize. But I needed them to keep this a surprise.

Enjoy!! =D

* * *

**Treble Cleft**

Detective Jessica Angell paced back and forth on the tiled floor of the New York Crime Lab building, silently mumbling to herself over and over. As she paced she balled her fists into her leather jacket pockets and took them out over and over again in agitation. She wore a pained look on her face, looking around the lobby area of the building searching for someone important. This **person **who made;

Her heart soar to the highest skies,

Her tears flow from jubilation of their time together,

Her fingers, lips, and neck tingle with each passing kiss and touch from **him**

Her breathing slow, whenever** he** is near,

The song of which they danced to murmuring always in her head,

She stopped pacing and took a small case out of her pocket, holding it gently in her palms, as a precious gem it was. This gem, refused or accepted by **her love** would change her life forever. She felt her eyes grow misty, and placed the treasure back in her pocket sniffing.

Jess started to pace again, looking pass the entrance of the building. Hoping to even catch a glimpse of **the one** she wanted to see. There was that possibility he was out on a scene, and would be coming back.

But no luck.

She breathed out and headed for the elevator.

Jess reached the fifth floor of the building, nearly blind sided by CSI's, Officers, Detectives and lab techs scurrying about. She was in a way glad it wasn't her this day. It was her day off, one day she meant to save up for him.

As Jess walked through the hallway, brushing elbows with people, shuffled over to Don Flack who was standing in a vacant area flipping through files with sheer determination. She walked up to him, her heels clicking on the way he looked up.

"Hey Jess" he said smiling, before glancing through his papers again. A small smile floated over her face, and she felt her dimples glowing. Then she quickly stuffed her hands into her pocket again. In short Flack was; her best friend, confidant, the one she went too when things looked down and vice versa. She and Flack talked about this problem a few months ago, when **his** and hers anniversary had passed. She already knew, Flack knew and **he** knew she loved **him.**

"Hey" she finally said, her smile quickly fading. She looked up at Flack, knowing worry creased on her forehead. He looked up again from his paperwork, lips pursed.

"Can we talk?" she asked him quietly, he looked around and nodded leading the way through pairs of double doors, back towards the precinct. When they arrived there, Flack scouted out a secluded desk area, he and Jess maneuvering through a minuscule amount of people in uniform to sit down. Flack was behind a desk, apparently his for the time being and Jess sat in a wooden chair in front of him, pulling her chair closer.

"Alright, speak to me" Flack said flipping through papers and clicking his pen. Jess fingered the small velvet sown case in her pocket nervously, while biting her lip and sighing. It was weird to feel so vulnerable right now, even now when she could tell Flack anything and he would do his best to help.

"Jess…" Flack said impatiently, while stopping his writing. He was already used to _the _Jessica Angell getting flustered (secretly of course) over this one particular person, ever since they started dating more than a year ago. It even went back to the first time Angell met **him** that she was completely gaga over** him** and Flack knew it.

Once she told Flack of course.

Flack also came to know that Angell would keep things to herself for a long period of time, evidently resulting in her and her **significant **not dating until well through the two years they knew each other.

With copious amounts of flirting mixed in.

Her procrastination in the relationship annoyed Flack, but he was happy to push her in the right direction because doing something like this was difficult. Heck, he was in the same boat with Lindsay right now.

Jess hurriedly fished into her pocket and placed the case on top of Flack's papers. His eyes watched in curiosity as she opened it revealing a golden band, with a few crystals encrusted within.

Flack suddenly threw his arms up to cover his eyes, and rolled backwards away from the desk.

"It burnnnnsssss!" he hissed, and Jess burst out laughing, shutting the case.

"There that better?" she said still laughing. Flack peaked slowing from his arms, like a vampire in his cape. He rolled over slowly back to the desk, placing a hand over his chest.

"Yes! Thank God Jess…"he said, as he took her hands in his. "Do you know what would have happened if you weren't here? I-"

"Lindsay would be with Mac?" she asked deadpan, and then laughed when a look of sheer horror spread on Flack's face, with an impromptu release of Jess' hands.

"God, Jess don't even joke" he said, blowing out a breath, shuddering. She laughed some more before sighing and turning her attention back on the case. She reached over the table running her finger gently over the smooth velvet covering, and absentmindedly flipped the case open and closed it. Flack looked on intently.

"Just go right up ta** him**, tell **him** how you feel and then ask **him**" he suggested, earnestly placing his papers in a short pile beside him. He was tired of seeing Jess struggle with this for so long. It took a long time for her to admit that she loved **him**_,_ when **he** already confessed it to her. She knew she felt the same but couldn't voice it the way she wanted to, which caused the almost break up last year.

"And say what Flack?" she snapped. "Heya I wanna marry you, so here ya go?" she continued on with a deep voice sarcastically, while holding out the case in Flack's direction. She then turned her head and let out a harsh breath.

"Say what you wrote down-"

"No! I can't!" she responded hastily. Suddenly Flack bent down from where he sat, and Jess leaned over the desk in curiosity. She saw Flack take out something from his navy socks and straighten himself back up. She looked at the folded piece of paper somberly, and then angrily eyed Flack.

"What? You told me to keep it someplace safe. I had it before in my-"

"Nope. Stop right there Don Flack. I don't_ even_ wanna know"

Flack looked at her as if she just confessed to seeing pigs fly, while riding her unicycle on the side of the building.

"I know all of it... by heart…" she said looking away again, and placing her fingers around the case. Flack looked at her, and a smile formed on his face. He placed the foldered paper back in his sock, while Jess stared off into to space.

"Okay then I sees no problem" he replied throwing his hand up, shrugging. He quickly stood up, and grabbed Jess by the arm leading her quickly out of the precinct. She protested the whole way, but Flack knew he was doing the right thing.

Flack scrambled himself and Jess through people, going in the direction of the small lunch quarters which were still attached to the lab. Flack rushed in and saw seated at the far table **him **and Stella. Jess took in all of **his **features; handsome face, his thickened glasses on the table and his hair which was growing out for a few months without being cut.

Flack dragged himself and Jess over to them.

"Hey, um Stella can I see you for a moment?" Flack asked, already pulling her up out of her seat.

"WELL, hello to you too Flack. How are you?" she said playfully, and then finally saw the intent of the situation after glancing in Jess' direction. She gave a encouraging squeeze on her arm before shuffling out of the room with Flack.

Jess couldn't stop staring in **his** mesmerizing eyes even for a minute. **He**smiled playfully at her, unaware of her true intentions, and gently tried pulling her onto **his **lap. She pulled away from **him**, still hypnotized and stood beside **him **while **he** looked at her worriedly.

"Is anything wrong Jess?" **he **asked growing concerned, as showed within **his** voice.

"Please just listen…" she said, hearing an edge of desperation in her voice. **He** calmly watched her. The same way hewatched her as she slept beside him at night when **he**, **himself** couldn't sleep. The times where Jess laughed so hard she snorted, making him howl with laughter.

**He** nodded, still watching her with great concern.

Jess clutched at the case in her pocket, and took both of his hands in hers. She sighed, blinking tears back, breathing a shaky voice.

"I love…you so much. I can't even bear the many many many minutes, upon hours we stay away from each other. It feels like I'm just lost, needing to find you to help me along the way, now. When I first saw you, I thought that you wouldn't even consider looking in my general direction. But I learned…" she said, pausing. **He** wiped a tear that fell down her cheek, and pulled her head closer to his.

"I love you, so much too Jess…everything is going to be okay…whatever is wrong..."** he** said, placing gentle kisses on her lips. She moved her head away from **his** and wiped her face, laughing.

"Nothing is wrong…" she said, breathing in, and smiling. There was a long pause between the two, each looking as each other with the same amount of fermented passion. Jess's head was spinning, the ground wavering, and her breath once again unable to control itself as she delivered her words;

"I can't sleep, or eat without knowing that your close to me.. Or at least in walking distance" she added, making **him **chuckle as well as herself. It was true that since the two fell in love it was hard for Angell to not know where **he **was, but she felt it rock in the very core of her soul, bringing her to **him**.

"Then tell me what's wrong…do you want to go somewhere more private to talk? We could-" Jess suddenly pulled his hands to her chest and bent on one knee.

"I want to become Mrs. Sheldon Hawkes." she said breathlessly, taking the case out of her pocket and opening it. She looked up at him, for some kind of response. "Will you marry me?"

Sheldon's face presented to be unreadable, and soon after Jess stood up to put the case back in her pocket feeling then Sheldon gently tugged at her arm, pulling her whole body towards her.

"I'm not sure how this works but… are'nt you suppose to put the ring on my finger?" he asked smirking.

A sense of jubilation relished on Jess' face as she cried, fumbling to put the ring on his finger. Once the ring was on Sheldon picked Jess up, carrying her in his arms laughing.

"Maybe you should be doing this?" Sheldon asked lightheartedly, and Jess responded with a teasing slap on his back before kissing him fully on the lips. He grinned into the kiss, swinging Jess to and fro in his arms. There were whoops and hollering coming from behind the glass walls; Flack, Danny, Mac, Lindsay, Adam and Stella in tow. Jess and Sheldon stopped kissing and looked on at their friends smiling happily and went out into him hallway. There was applauds with;

"It's about time!!",

"I saw it coming first!" with "I'm sureee you did",

"I hooked them up you know!",

"Ohhhh Mac look at them!" and "I see'em Stell" with snorts into tissues by Adam and Lindsay.

Jessica Angell and Sheldon Hawkes felt no more; happier, and excited, for what the rest of their blissful future together might bring. They looked into each others eyes again, and Sheldon placed Jess back on her toes pulling her close.

The two kissed deeply, the audience behind them getting louder with glee as they wandered deeper into their own little world.

* * *

Whoo! I finally finished this!! xD (My first _Wings_ story!)

I wrote it up first, and I have this habit of typing when I type what I write I change it around a lot. So this is a lot different from the first draft.

I like this pairing a lot and I'll be writing more of it, trying to post some of it. I want to post them getting married, and their family getting started. Whoo I'm getting chills! Also I hope to finish a more of the stories I'm continuing.

I felt kinda guilty about writing this, after I saw the chemistry between Flack and Angell for the pass couple of episodes on CSI NY. I made them close friends, and that's about it.

If you have any comments, or such please review! xD

.


End file.
